This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119(a) on Patent Application No. 2002-34161 filed in KOREA on Jun. 18, 2002, which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cutting device of an automatic roll tape cutter, and more particularly, to a tape cutting device of an automatic roll tape cutter, which can automatically and exactly cut a tape after the tape is fed out from a main body by a proper length.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, band-type adhesive tapes are mainly used in companies, department stores, large-scale discount stores, and other places for adhering wrapping paper when people wrap sold products.
An automatic roll tape cutter, in which a large roll type tape is enclosed for efficient and fast work, and, which feeds out the large roll type tape by a desired length and automatically cuts the tape, has been invented and widely used.
As shown in FIG. 1, such an automatic roll tape cutter includes upper and lower cases 1 and 2, a tape feeder 3 mounted inside the cases 1 and 2 for feeding the tape out by means of a number of rollers interlocking with a driving device, a tape guider 4 located between a tape holding part (not shown) and a roller 3a inside the tape feeder 3 for guiding the roll tape to prevent the folding of the tape when the roll tape is fed out, and a tape cutter 5 mounted in front of the upper case 1 in such a manner as to be opened and closed for cutting the tape.
A tape cutting device of the tape cutter has a fixed blade and a movable blade engaged with each other for cutting the tape, as in a typical shearing machine, not shown in the drawings, for cutting paper or laminated sheets. The movable blade is inclined at a proper angle to minimize load at the time of cutting the tape and to easily cut the tape, and cuts the tape continuously from a side of the tape while rising and falling relative to the fixed blade.
However, the conventional tape cutting device has several disadvantages in that the blade cannot work smoothly because an adhesive of the tape is adhered to the blade, and that it is inconvenient to feed lubricating oil using an additional tool to operate the fixed blade and the movable blade smoothly.
Furthermore, the conventional tape cutting device has another disadvantage in that it is impossible to cut the tape of a short length because an interval between the blade and a sensor which senses the existence of the tape and controls the operation of the cutter.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a tape cutting device of an automatic roll tape cutter that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tape cutting device of an automatic roll tape cutter, which has a lubricating oil supply part for supplying lubricating oil to both sides or one side of a movable blade and a fixed blade which cuts a tape by a predetermined length, thereby making the movable blade and the fixed blade work smoothly without an adhesive of the tape adhered to the blades.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tape cutting device of an automatic roll tape cutter, which can exactly cut the tape without an adhesive of the tape adhered to the blades by making cutting sections of the movable blade and the fixed blade protruding inwardly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tape cutting device of an automatic roll tape cutter, which can minimize a size of the automatic roll tape cutter and cut the tape of a short length by forming a sensor inserting hole at the center of the movable blade for inserting a sensor for sensing the tape.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tape cutting device of an automatic roll tape cutter, which can make users work safely by preventing the user""s finger from being put into an interval between the movable blade and the fixed blade because the interval between the movable blade and the fixed blade is narrow.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a tape cutting device of an automatic roll tape cutter, which feeds out a roll tape mounted in the roll tape cutter by a predetermined length and cuts the tape automatically, includes: a frame detachably assembled onto the front surface of a case of the tape cutter, the frame having a slot formed therethrough and movable blade guide channels formed on both sides of the rear surface thereof; a fixed blade mounted on the upper portion of the rear surface of the frame; a movable blade mounted on the lower portion of the rear surface of the frame in such a manner as to be parallel with the fixed blade for rising and falling, the movable blade having a horizontal hole formed on one side of the lower end thereof, an inclined hole formed on the other side of the lower end thereof, and a sensor inserting hole formed at the center thereof; and a lubricating oil supply part for supplying lubricating oil to sides of the fixed blade and the movable blade or a side of the fixed blade or the movable blade.
Cutting sections of the fixed blade and the movable blade protrude inwardly to exactly cut the tape without an adhesive of the tape adhered to the blades.
The lubricating oil supply part has a lubricating oil storing member being in contact with one side of the fixed blade and having a sponge soaked with lubricating oil on the lowr portion thereof, and a lubricating oil supply hole formed in the lubricating oil storing member for supplying lubricating oil to the sponge.
The lubricating oil supply part has a groove formed in the fixed blade or the movable blade for allowing the sponge to be embedded therein and an oiling hole formed in the fixed blade or the movable bladed for supplying lubricating oil to the sponge.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.